


Being Supportive

by Noteventhat (Facialteeth)



Series: Famous Magnus [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec's POV, Domestic Fluff, Famous Magnus Bane, Good Boyfriend Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Oblivious Alec Lightwood, Social Media, Supportive Alec Lightwood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Facialteeth/pseuds/Noteventhat
Summary: Alec knew his boyfriend made music. He just didn't know other people knew Magnus made music.Or, how Alec Lightwood finally figured out that his boyfriend is famous and how he started a storm on twitter in the process.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Famous Magnus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807279
Comments: 57
Kudos: 718





	Being Supportive

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a typical famous Magnus AU, I know but I just couldn't help but take a crack at it.

Alec hadn’t known Magnus was famous. No one believed that he hadn’t known, of course. How could he not have known? How could he have been dating him for that long and not realized? How had he not looked online? How had he not seen his photos on the cover of every magazine in the city?

The answer was that Alec was just really, really oblivious. He had no clue who any of the celebrities Izzy talked about were. He didn’t recognize anyone in movies or on TV shows. He never knew any of the guests on those morning talk shows. He never knew who the singers on the radio were and social media, that was a whole other mess that Alec didn’t understand.

Alec had a twitter account but he didn’t even really know what twitter was. He retweeted Izzy’s stuff sometimes, whatever that meant. Sometimes, he’d click the little heart on stuff but that was really the extent of how he used it, despite Izzy’s valiant attempts to make Alec use it more. He had facebook but all he did was post photos of his siblings, when they insisted he do so. He had maybe twenty friends on facebook and all the other ones, snapchat and instagram, he hadn’t even bothered with. 

How was he supposed to know Magnus was famous? It wasn’t like Magnus had some magical aura around him that let everyone know- or, well Alec found everything about him rather magically but it had nothing to do with the fact that apparently, everyone in the world knew who he was. 

Magnus hadn’t _said_ anything either. Magnus hadn’t told him. 

Well, he’d told Alec he made music but how was Alec supposed to know he actually _made_ music; music that people listened to, music that played on the radio, music that had been a top hit on Spotify for over a month (whatever that meant). Magnus was one of hundreds of people in New York that ‘made music’ and of course, Alec had wanted to hear it when Magnus had told him.

He wanted to hear anything Magnus made because he was so different from the other hundreds of people but that didn’t mean Alec knew _other people_ also wanted to listen to the music Magnus made. Magnus showed him some slow song, one that apparently hadn’t been released yet, one that Izzy freaked out about knowing he’d heard the demo before anyone else but Alec didn’t know it was a real song that was being produced. 

It was a good song. It had nothing to do with Magnus’ music or how good it had been. The song had been amazing. Magnus’ voice was something Alec never wanted to stop listening to but Alec just didn’t know Magnus was famous. He didn’t know he had thousands of followers on twitter. He didn’t know he was verified (which was a big deal, Alec had picked up).

He just didn’t know. So, he hadn’t thought anything of posting a photo of he and Magnus. Izzy had been bugging him for weeks to show her his new boyfriend and even that early, Alec had been sure he loved Magnus. He wanted to show him off. He wanted to show everyone how pretty his boyfriend was. 

So, he posted it on Twitter. His parents were friends with him on facebook still and he hadn’t really wanted to deal with whatever they’d say. So, he’d posted it on twitter for Izzy and Jace to see. He figured Izzy would be thrilled he’d made a post. It was just a simple photo, one of he and Magnus smiling on the last date they’d gone on. 

Alec texted Izzy after, asking, ‘Did you see him?’ to which she replied, ‘That’s not your boyfriend,’ much to Alec’s confusion and disappointment. That was rude of her and it wasn’t exactly the joyous response Alec had expected back. He’d expected Izzy to go on about how handsome Magnus was and how nice his make up was but… 

That was okay. Alec responded with a simple question mark and then, he’d put his phone down for the day. He worked from home, so even though he could keep his phone on him, he always chose not to. He’d plug it in across the room and leave it for nearly eight hours, so he knew he could concentrate. His phone rang if someone called more than three times, so Alec knew everyone could get a hold of him if they really needed to and it rang for Magnus always, so Alec just didn’t need it.

It was almost four hours later when his phone did ring. It was Magnus. Alec could tell instantly because Magnus had a special ringtone, of course. Alec hadn’t thought much of him calling. It was nearly Alec’s lunch and Magnus tried to call him on his lunch, if he wasn’t working.

Alec saw the notifications on his phone as he picked it up and he was confused because no one ever interacted with anything he did. It must be Izzy or Jace or those notifications from the games he’d downloaded once and then never used. Alec hardly even looked. He’d check it after. The only thing that mattered was that Magnus was calling him. 

Alec answered, grinning before he could even greet him. “Hey.” He said, a little breathless in his excitement. Magnus was away this week, so they hadn’t seen each other in a few days. Alec missed him already. 

“Hi, Sweetheart.” Magnus greeted just as cheerfully. Alec could hear people in the background, talking. It sounded like a lot of noise and Alec wondered where he was. “How’s work?”

Alec glanced over the mess of papers he was still editing on his desk. He worked for a publishing company and the main part of his job was reading through manuscripts and catching mistakes. Alec liked his work. He liked reading and he was good at what he did but it was draining some days, when he just didn’t feel like doing it. 

“It’s okay.” Alec said finally. “I’m nearly through that script I showed you last week. I won’t spoil the ending for you but you were pretty close.”

Magnus hummed, a soft chuckle bubbling from his lips. “Was I?” He asked, clearly pleased with himself. “I wasn’t sure if she’d end up killing him or if he’d run off somewhere, never to be seen again.” Magnus continued. He liked reading the beginning of the scripts Alec worked on and trying to guess what happened in the end. He was pretty good at it. 

“Well, you’re going to have to read it yourself when it comes out but-” Alec trailed off, teasing like he wasn’t going to tell him for a moment. “She super kills him.” 

Across the phone, Magnus laughed. “I _knew_ she did.” He insisted, like he hadn’t just admitted he’d been unsure a moment before. Alec let him have the win without commenting. “I bet it was gruesome too.”

Alec laughed along with him. It had been gruesome but Magnus would never guess how she’d done it. “You’re going to have to read it.” He insisted. “You’re never going to guess how it happened. It involves a pool ball and that’s all I’m saying.” 

“Well, then you’ll have to buy it for me when it comes out.” 

“I suppose I will.” Alec agreed easily. He’d buy Magnus whatever he wanted. “What are you doing?” He asked, finally having a lull in the conversation to ask. “It’s loud.”

“Oh, I’m still at work.” At that, Alec frowned. Normally, when Magnus was working he didn’t call. “I just heard-” Magnus paused for a moment and then continued, changing his wording. “Did you post a photo of us on twitter?” 

Alec frowned deeper. “Uh, yeah. Izzy’s been bothering me to post a photo of us and I have my parents on facebook-” Alec trailed off frowning deeper. He didn’t even think Magnus followed him on twitter. He didn’t use it enough to have Magnus follow him. “How did you know that?” He asked, the confusion evident in his tone.

“A few people sent it to me.” Magnus said, confusing Alec even more. “Quite a few people actually.” 

Alec stayed silent, hoping Magnus would explain further but he didn’t. “How- I didn’t think any of your friends followed me on twitter.” Alec said finally. He knew Magnus had friends that used twitter _a lot_ but again, Alec didn’t even use his. He had maybe ten posts on it. 

“I don’t think any of them did.” Magnus replied. “Someone must have just seen it and retweeted it, so a bunch of other people saw it and retweeted it.” 

Alec would have been offended at Magnus’ tone, if he hadn't been even more confused by the explanation. Alec didn’t need him to explain what _retweeting_ was. He understood that, at least he thought he did. “Oh.” Alec said finally, his brows furrowed deeply as he tried to figure out what was going on. Was Magnus mad he’d posted it? Alec thought Magnus’ friends knew about him but maybe- “Should I not have posted it?” Alec asked softly, his heart breaking a little at the thought.

They’d only been dating for a few months and Alec tried to remind himself of that. Maybe, Magnus hadn’t told anyone. Maybe, Magnus was seeing someone else. 

“No, it’s fine.” Magnus insisted and the worry practically melted off Alec’s shoulders as he spoke. Alec could tell by Magnus’ tone that it was fine but then, why was Magnus calling? “You just might have a lot of people following you and bothering you now. I wasn’t sure if you would be okay with that.” 

“Oh.” Alec blinked. “Why would people bother me?” He asked softly, still not comprehending what Magnus was trying to say. He thought Magnus was trying to tell him that people were upset Alec had posted it or that people didn’t like him. Exactly what people, Alec still didn’t know.

For a moment, Magnus didn’t answer. He didn’t seem to know what to say but when he finally spoke, he sounded a little amused. “Just because I have a lot of followers online.” 

Alec pondered that for a moment. “Because of your music?” He asked softly.

“Yes.” Magnus replied, sounding just as amused as he had been a moment before. “Because of my music.” Magnus chuckled softly as he spoke and then asked, “Is it okay if I retweet it and confirm that you’re my boyfriend so people can stop speculating?”

At that, Alec frowned deeper. He didn’t understand why Magnus was asking. He’d posted it, obviously he’d wanted his family and his friends to know about Magnus. Why would Magnus ask if he could do the same? Unless, Magnus thought he was worried it would get back to his parents. 

That must be it. It was actually kind of sweet he’d ask. “Yeah, that’s fine.” Alec said finally, not really knowing what he was agreeing to at all. 

“Okay, good.” Magnus moved and there was a sound on the other side of the phone, like someone among the chorus of voices had yelled Magnus’ name. “I have to go.” Magnus said, after he’d yelled something back. “I’ll call you tonight. Okay?” 

“Okay, have fun at work.” Alec said, still a little dazed with the whole conversation.

“You too.” Magnus said before ending the call. 

Alec stood for a moment in the dead silence that Magnus had left, still feeling like he was missing something about the conversation they’d just had. Finally, he moved and looked down at his phone screen and he knew by the sight that met him that he had missed something. 

It was only then that Alec saw that amount of notification he really had on his phone. He didn’t even know he had notifications set for twitter before now. That’s how little he used the app but now, scrolling down his screen for just a moment, Alec saw that he had to have well over a hundred notifications. 

He’d assumed it was Izzy and Jace, the only people who ever sent him anything, but this was people he didn’t even know. Alec opened twitter frowning as he tried to find where to see the notifications he was getting. Finally, he found the little button and when he opened it on the app, nothing was any clearer. 

People were retweeting the post, most people adding some little comment that Alec didn’t really understand. People were asking if he was really Magnus’ new boyfriend. Some people were arguing with others, insisting that of course Alec wasn’t otherwise Magnus would have posted it. Some people were talking about Magnus’ hair and how the photo was clearly from last week. Some people were insisting that Alec was just really good at photoshop, which Alec found a little funny. 

He wouldn't even know how to download photoshop, let alone use it and besides, why would he photoshop pictures of he and his boyfriend? For a moment, Alec still didn’t understand what was happening. He thought maybe people didn’t believe they were together because of how pretty Magnus was. 

That was the only thing that made sense. Alec knew Magnus was way out of his league but… Alec worked out. He didn’t think he looked that horrible, horrible enough to invoke a bunch of people insisting he was lying about his boyfriend. 

It was only when Alec noticed the usernames of the people retweeting his post that he realized something else might be going on. He’d thought it was Magnus for a second but what the person had said didn’t sound like Magnus at all and then Alec kept scrolling and he realized that most of the people had Magnus in their name, or some variation of his name. Some people spelled it with little X’s thrown in, some people spelled it just slightly wrong but it was clear it was Magnus’ name. 

Magnus’ name couldn’t be _that_ common. Alec had never even heard of someone having that name before and yet… It wasn’t until Alec clicked one of the profiles that he put it together. Someone had just retweeted it, talking about how ‘juicy’ Alec was (whatever that meant) and their profile picture was _Magnus_.

It wasn’t someone using his name, it was Alec’s _Magnus_. Why did this person have a photo of Magnus in the first place? Wasn’t that weird? Did Magnus have a bunch of stalkers he’d failed to tell Alec about? Alec panicked for a second, thinking he should call Izzy and ask how to delete the photo when someone else retweeted it. 

The username was Magnus but it wasn’t spelled wrong this time and the words that went along with it reminded Alec enough of his boyfriend that he clicked it quickly before it could be lost among the sea of notifications he was getting. 

This profile was Magnus’ or Alec was pretty sure it was. The person typed like Magnus and the message that went along with it had to be Magnus. He’d written simply, ‘You can stop DMing me. This is indeed my sweet boyfriend, who I’m sure is very overwhelmed with the amount of notifications he’s getting right now.’

Overwhelmed was an understatement because the moment Magnus retweeted it, Alec’s notifications exploded. Alec had been skimming them as they came, seeing what people were saying but now they were coming so quickly that Alec couldn’t read a single word of any of it. 

Alec panicked and closed the app as quickly as he could but the notifications kept coming. He tried to call Izzy but his phone didn’t seem to want to work. It was just as flustered as Alec was by the messages and when he clicked on the button to call her, nothing happened. Alec waited, hoping his phone would catch up but the messages kept pouring in and his phone didn’t seem willing to focus on anything else. 

Alec turned his phone off and only then did they stop. Alec took a deep breath in his kitchen and then he turned and walked back into his office. 

‘How do you turn off twitter?’ Alec typed into the search bar, frowning as he scanned the results that popped up. Izzy and Jace had insisted the year before that there was no reason Alec needed a home phone when he had a cell phone. They’d mocked him and told him that no one had a home phone, so Alec had caved and gotten rid of it but right now, it would have been pretty useful. 

Alec was sure twitter wouldn’t have been able to break his home phone. 

He hadn’t found much about turning twitter off but his attention strayed anyway and after giving up on that, he typed into the search bar, ‘Magnus Bane’. At the top, the screen read ‘about 64,700,000 results’ which made Alec frown harder. Pictures of Magnus popped up, hundreds and hundreds of them. He’d thought maybe someone else had the same name as Magnus but this was _his boyfriend_. 

‘Magnus Bane Official Site’ the first link read. ‘Magnus Bane- Wikipedia’ the second said. After that, Alec stopped reading each thing that popped up and he just scanned, catching nothing but Magnus’ name in the mess on his screen. He must have scrolled for three or four pages before he stopped. 

It was about an hour later that Izzy showed up pounding on Alec’s door. When Alec opened it, she burst inside in a fury, holding her phone in one hand as she talked to someone that sounded like Jace. “No, he’s here.” She said, barely paying Alec any mind. “I’m going to ask- hold on.” On the other side of the phone, Jace kept talking. “Hold on, hold on-” He still didn’t hold. “I’ll call you back.” Izzy said finally before she ended the call. 

She spun on her heels and lunged towards Alec as Alec slowly closed his front door behind her. “Alexander Lightwood!” She yelled, her voice raising high enough to make Alec flinch at the sound of it. She rarely called Alec by his full name. “You’re dating _Magnus Bane_?” She snapped.

Hesitantly, Alec nodded. “Uh, yeah. I guess so.” 

“You _guess so_?”

Frowning, Alec nodded again, a little slower. “Well, I am.” 

Izzy stared at him with _that look_ until he kept talking. 

“I am!” Alec bit his lip self consciously. “I just didn’t-” He stumbled over his words, finding it hard to explain or even understand what had happened over the past few hours. “I didn’t know so many people liked him.” He said weakly. 

“You didn’t know so many people _liked_ him?” She asked in disbelief. “ _Liked_ him?” She echoed again. “Alec, he's all anyone is talking about. He’s nominated for just about every music award he could be nominated for. He’d been at the top of the charts for three months straight. He’s one of the most famous singers in the world right now.” Izzy stared at him, like he was supposed to respond to that. When he didn’t, she snapped again, “You didn’t know people _liked him_?”

Alec threw his hands up defensively. “Izzy, I don’t listen to the radio! I don’t know celebrities!” He snapped. 

“Well, you obviously know one pretty well!” She snapped back as Alec kept trying to speak over her.

“He didn’t tell me-” He tried to say.

“Why did you tell me?” Izzy asked over him.

They both fell silent for a second and then, Izzy started laughing. Instantly, relief blossomed in Alec’s chest. She wasn’t actually mad at him then. 

“Alec, I can’t believe you’ve been dating _Magnus Bane_ and you didn’t know he was famous.” She said, a little hush of disbelief in her tone. 

Alec laughed along with her, running his hand through his rather messy hair. “I knew he did music but I just didn’t know other people knew about his music.” He explained, frowning as he remembered his broken phone. He pulled it out of his pocket and stared down at it. “And now everyone is saying things to me and my phone won’t work and I don’t know how to turn twitter off.” 

Izzy reached out for his phone, scoffing as she clicked the button a few times, “Did you turn it off?” 

“Yeah.” Alec peered over at it as Izzy turned it on. “I didn’t know what to do. Everyone was saying so many things-” 

“Well, yeah. Magnus has twelve million followers Alec. I’d imagine your phone was blowing up.” 

_Twelve million_. That was a number Alec couldn’t even comprehend. “I have twenty.” Alec mumbled, watching as all of the notification started popping up once again. 

They both stared down at Alec’s phone for a moment before Izzy mumbled, “Well, I’d imagine you’ll have a lot more now.” 

A lot more was an understatement. When Alec’s phone finally calmed down and Izzy was able to turn off his notifications, Alec saw that he had ‘2.4M’ followers, which Izzy had to confirm yes, it meant he had two million followers now. 

Izzy kept insisting that he should tweet something, so Alec finally typed out, ‘Hi. I don’t know how to use twitter.’ before he hit send. 

Across from him, Izzy had scoffed and then laughed, like he’d done something funny. “Good one.” She said finally and according to all the people who hearted Alec’s tweet and retweeted it, Alec thought it was a good one. 

Izzy even showed Alec how to follow Magnus and after that, Alec had spent over an hour going through and retweeting all of Magnus’ posts. 

“Why are you doing that?” Izzy asked when she finally noticed. 

Frowning, Alec retweeted another one. “I want him to know I like his posts.” He turned his phone to show her the one he’d just retweeted. “Look, he was at the beach.” 

Izzy stared at him for a moment, a soft smile that Alec didn’t quite understand coming over her face. “Well, then you just heart it Alec. You don’t have to retweet them all.” 

Alec pulled his phone closer to him again, going back to his task. “I am hearting them. I’m retweeting them too, so he sees.” 

Izzy kept trying to explain why he didn’t need to do that but eventually, she gave up and Alec kept doing it anyway. He was supporting his boyfriend, he insisted to her. 

Later, when Magnus finally called him after work, he told Alec he _had_ noticed him retweeting all of his posts and Alec had looked over at Izzy, smiling. “See?” He’d murmured to her. “He noticed me _supporting him_.” 

Izzy had rolled her eyes but she’d kept smiling as she did. “Okay, that’s just not really what retweeting is for.”

Alec didn’t care. He’d keep supporting his boyfriend and besides, even the people who liked Magnus had noticed Alec retweeting all his stuff. Someone had written, ‘Magnus’ boyfriend posting that he doesn’t understand twitter and then retweeting every post he’s ever made.’ They put a crying face at the end that Alec didn’t really understand. 

He retweeted it anyway. A moment later, Magnus hearted it and that made Alec smile. He didn't understand twitter much but he was getting better and if Magnus kept liking his stuff, he supposed he was doing pretty good.


End file.
